Black Eyes and Love Potions
by MarauderPrincess96
Summary: When James tries, once more, to ask Lily out, a hilarious fight ensues. Marauder Era. My first fanfic. Don't forget to review! Warning: this author is not JKR, nor can she ever hope to even be anywhere near as good. My old pen name was lizardfreak96.
1. Black Eyes

**Disclaimer: If I was JKR, I wouldn't have to spend my summer cleaning out my room.**

* * *

Marauder Era, Lily & James, Sixth Year

Lily's POV

There he is, the git himself, coming over here again. Avada Kedavra me now, will you? "Quick, hide me!" I whisper to Alice. If he asks me out one more time, I swear I will punch him straight in the gut. Or the eye. Which do you think would be more satisfying? I dunno, either way.

Alice's POV

Oh geez, here he comes again. I seriously hope Lily doesn't make a scene again. Oh darn. "Quick, hide me!" she whispers. Wonderful. I quickly stand up and move out of the way. I do NOT want to get involved in this one.

Remus' POV

Oh no. it's James again, going over to ask Lily out. Is it too much to ask just for ONE peaceful breakfast in the Great Hall? I think not, but I guess Lady Luck thinks otherwise. Oh well. Might as well see who wins this one. Wait- why even wonder? It always ends with Lily punching, hexing, cursing, etc. James into oblivion.

Dumbledore's POV

Well, at least the entertainment is free. What would we do without those two?

Remus' POV

Great, he's asking… oh no, she's standing up… I'm leaving now…

James' POV

The last I hear is Alice groaning, the last thing I see is the gorgeous skin on her hand… and then it's black.

***

"Ow," Sirius winced, "what'd you do to her this time? Or, more accurately, what did SHE do to YOU?"

"I'd rather not say," James replied, wincing as he rubbed his sore eye.

"C'mon, I'm your best mate!"

"No."

"Are you serious?!"

Remus walked in just in time to hear Sirius's last exclamation.

"No, actually mate, I believe that's you."

Sirius growled, and stalked off.

"What was that all about, Prongs?"

"Nothing," James said, a little too quickly.

"Yeah right, and Dumbledore's marrying McGonagall next week."

"WHAT?!"

"Kidding. Here, lemme help you with that eye." Grabbing a tube of paste from his pocket and dabbing a bit onto his finger, Lupin continued, "This doesn't have to do with Lily, does it?"

"No."

"Right, o-kaay, what happened this time," the werewolf asked.

"Uh… Iaskedheroutandshepunchedme."

"Er…what was that last bit?"

"I ASKED HER OUT AND SHE PUNCHED ME!" James, accidentally, yelled.

The Gryffindor common room fell silent.

"Wow, Prongs, that was lovely. I couldn't quite catch that. A bit louder, ple-"

A well-aimed toungue-tying hex shut little Peter Pettigrew up.

Remus quickly undid the charm.

Peter- "What was that for?!?"

***

"Lily, you really shouldn't have done that!" Alice, her best friend, said.

"I know, and I don't care! HE really shouldn't have done that, either, and anyways, it was fun!"

"Seriously, Lily, after all these years, can't you give him a chance without punching him in the gut, or the eye, or the-"

"Seriously, Alice, can't you see that he's just still an annoying git?" Lily retorted, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "And every time he tosses around that stupid Snitch, or runs his hands through his hair, it just reminds me even MORE how much I hate him. It makes me want to-"

"-fall into a day dream about his gorgeous hazel eyes?"

"Ali, just because you're my best friend, doesn't refrain me from hexing you into nothingness! And thank you for the input, but, actually, surprisingly, I was going to say 'vomit'."

"If you says so."

* * *

A/N: The little green button is calling your name!!!


	2. Love Potions

**This was written by my friend, and with her permission, I publish this.**

**Disclaimer: If I were JKR, I would be swimming in a pool of jello, not taking a math test.**

* * *

Lily's POV:

So he thinks he can get me sorry for punching him by putting me in detention. Puh. Little does he know that I always have detention with professor Slughorn. No… eating pound cake while talking about the importance of my self-confidence and poise isn't really that bad.

Lupin's POV:

Seriously dude… that's gotta hurt… when's he going to stop asking and start realizing that he's killing himself every time?

James's POV:

If another one of my plans to get Lily to go out with me fails, I might lose my face. Hmmm. Pity. But that's not the point… there's got to be another way to get her go with me….

Lily's POV:

Of course! If he loses his face during one of his quests the next time, he'll certainly not ask again. He might even ignore me. Avoid me. Ah… sweet victory. *How are you going to thug the guy's mug?* It's simple. All I need is a simple hex that will fly him into a wall, tree, or window. Then, a can toss a little tentacle- growing hex at him. *What hex?* Oh, it's simple. I heard Sirius doing it to poor Severus the other day. I can find that memory somehow… *What if he does something first?* Hahaha… it's not like he'd dare use…

James's POV:

Love potion! Why didn't I think of it before I asked her for the nineteenth time this month? All I have to do is slip a little lovie syrup in her morning pumpkin juice and all my problems are solved.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?" Alice yelled.

"Girls?" asked Professor Sprout. "I'm sure your Caring of the Devils Snare Exam is going well?" "Oh, increasingly, Professor Sprout," Lily mumbled, randomly checking off the last question. "I'm sure you're completely positive you'll get an EE, Lily, on account of your guessing?" "Completely," Lily replied as Professor Sprout looked at the right answer and trailed off. "For the last time, Ali, _I'm going to hex James's face!_" "You're going to get detention again." "Oh, the misery! Listen, Alice. If I can get rid of James here once and for all, then I've got ALL fifth semester to study for N.E.W.T.S in peace."

***

"No! You're brilliant mate!" Sirius said. "I know! Just think… all my problems will be over!" James boasted.  
"Love potion is strictly against Hogwarts rules. I'd be careful if I were you," Remus said. "Oh, stop being such a worry-wolf, Remus," Sirius snorted. "Is that some kind of joke?" Remus growled and Sirius made a weird sort of barking noise. "Shut up, you two. Whether or not, you like it, my last bottle of Love potion is going into Lily's cup tomorrow." "You're _last_ bottle?" "I've had my luck."

**The next day in the morning**

"OK, Lily, he's coming over right now," Alice whispered.  
"Why that little slime-covered toad stool! In my peace of the day!" Lily seethed. "Hello, Lily, my sweet!" James said. "Go away, James, or I'll blast you leg off." "Manners, Lily, manners. All I'm here for is to clear your plate." Lily looked up. "Excuse me? Did my bonk to your head make you think you were a house elf or something? Cool…" "No, I merely want to start a food fight with the Slytherin House. I'm sure you understand." "Whatever," Lily grumbled as her empty place was filled with new utensils and plates from the kitchen below. James took the food plate and handed it over to Sirius, whose uncontrollable snickers were starting to sound like howls. Then, he filled the pumpkin juice to the top of the cup and poured the potion. "My apologies, Lily," James purred as Sirius chucked the plate at the Slytherin Table. "I don't need this anymore…" He set the juice on the table where Lily was. "Ewww… let's get out of here Lily!" Alice squealed as she missed a handful of eggs. She and Lily left the table.

Later, Marlene emerged into the Great Hall, extremely parched. She looked for a place at the Gryffindor table, found a clean seat, and took a generous swig of the pumpkin juice which was, extraordinarily, there for her.

James's POV:

What the freaking Merlin's trainers is that girl following me for?? She's driving me insane! Plus, I haven't seen Lily at all today! I want gotten to see the results of my victory.

Marlene's POV:

Oh, he's so handsome. I never noticed how strong he was. Isn't the sky so pretty?

Random Girl's POV:

Marlene has been acting really stupidly ever since this morning. It's almost as if she's interested in James…

Remus's POV:

Usually the day before the full moon is the worst for me… but if I'm not mistaken, I think Marlene is in love with James.

Sirius's POV:

This is great. It's almost like an intense vampire romance novel…..

Slughorn's POV:

Why, little miss Marlene sure is acting funny… perhaps I'll entreat her with some strong liquor….

Lily's POV:

OK… this is really starting to freak me out…

Marlene's POV:

KISS ME!!!!!!!!!!

James's POV:

AAAAAAAAHH! Expecto Patronum… no… Wingardium Leviosa… no… PATRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Slughorn's POV:

Oh my goodness! Here, Marlene, have a little wine, now… let's get you back up to speed…

"Where am I?" "You're in potions class. You've just been sported with a very strong love potion," Slughorn explained. "You wouldn't dare!" Lily growled. "I beg your pardon?" "No… you! James! You tried to Love Potion me!!!!!" "Well… Um… it's a little more complicated…" James stuttered, pulling out his wand. "You little worm-covered Wrackspurt! You will pay for your stupidity!" Lily waved her wand delicately. James flew through the air and smacked against the window. Alice leapt for Lily's foot and grabbed it. Through her surprise, Lily shot a random spell she had learned in DADA...

Suddenly everything was dark. The lights had gone out. People were screaming, but through it all Lily swore she heard the galloping of tiny hooves

"Dude! You almost got caught!" Sirius barked. "I know. How did she even know that spell…" James pondered. "You can't do that ever again," Remus said. "You will never try to get Lily to love you. "But how can I not?" "You'll think of something."

James's POV:

I wish I could, dude… but I think _she's_ love potioned me….


	3. Quidditch

**A/N: Ok, so I know that Lily wasn't on the Quidditch team, but for the sake of the story, I decided I could change just a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: ******checking in the mirror** nope, still not JKR.**

* * *

Lily's POV

Don't get me wrong, I enjoy watching Quidditch, and I enjoy flying even more. But when your worst enemy is on your House team… _that's _when it gets a bit more complicated.

Alice's POV

Oh no, she has that look in her eye again… and at the breakfast table right before a Quidditch match is the _worst _possible time for her to have it…oh well, this bacon sure is tasty!

Remus's POV

Lily Evans has a strange look on her face. It's sort of a scheming, shrewd, calculating look. And believe me, when she gets that look on her face, it's time to run, because all heck is about to break loose… and you don't want to know just how chaotic heck can be…

Marlene's POV

Oh dear… last time this happened, I ended up love potioned!

***

"They certainly have a good team this year, and with James Potter as Seeker, (A/N: is he? I couldn't find it anywhere…) Gryffindor is sure to do well. And, speaking of the team, here they come!"

The seven players that made up the Gryffindor house flew out of the changing rooms, waving enthusiastically. James, being the Seeker, was in the middle, and was looking, as always, cool, calm, and totally and completely handsome. He made a few warm-up laps around the pitch, and then a few more, not for any warming-up he might need to do, but more to bask in the glow of his adoring fans (most of them of the female gender, Lily noticed, smirking.)

Lily, making an ideal Keeper, immediately flew towards the goals to warm up a bit, while Ted Tonks and Sirius Black threw the Quaffle at her.

Lily's POV

Everything is going just as I've planned it to, but then again, the game hasn't even started yet…

Alice's POV

Oh dear, Lily looks a bit distracted, I hope she's not going to do anything stu… oh dear. Oh dear, dear, dear, dear, dear.

**Two hours later**

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, I'm working on more, I'm just getting a slight bit of block... *meek look* But anyways, the green button right below this is calling your name!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Snotty Snitches

**A/N: Sorry if it seems kinda rushed, I stayed up late finishing and editing it.**

**As far as I know, there was never a Charlotte or Sara, but I really couldn't research any more at 1 in the morning, so I made them up…**

**Disclaimer: I think, if not hope, that by now you would have realized that I am still not JKR.**

**

* * *

**

**That night**

Lily couldn't believe that she was in detention! Of course, eating ice cream Sundaes while discussing the possibility of a Richard Williams-free future (she wasn't really into politics, but she figure that it beat scrubbing the floor of the trophy room) with Professor Slughorn didn't really qualify as detention. But still! She, Lily Evans, perfect Prefect, was in detention because that stupid, lousy, Potter boy had decided to love potion her. _Of course,_ her conscience whispered, _it wasn't really his fault she had to get back at him… _

"Of course it is!" she told herself firmly, not meaning to say it out loud.

"What was that, dear?" Professor Slughorn asked, bemused.

"Oh, nothing, Professor!"

"Oh dear, look at the time, we certainly got carried away, didn't we, Lily! Oh well, you had better be off, I shan't keep you from your bed any longer!"

Lily quickly stood up, and, thanking the stout professor for the ice cream, left without another word.

_Thank goodness that's over, if I had to listen to another word about how wonderful the pineapple that some famous somebody or another gave him, I might've barfed!_

She hastily headed back to her dormitories, where she looked forward to her nice, warm bed, and silence.

The silence was non-existent, as she quickly learned.

"Tell us all about!" squealed Alice, as soon as Lily pushed open the creaky door of the sixth year dormitories.

Cries of "How did you do that?!" and "What spell was that?!" soon filled the room as Lily settled into her pajamas.

While Lily brushed her teeth and got ready for bed, the demands quieted, and she was able to get a word in.

"Well, it was quite simple; actually, all I had to do was…" Lily trailed off as she remembered what happened, and couldn't stop herself from snickering.

Marlene, who hadn't been at the match, cried out in frustration, "What?! What joke did you play on him this time?"

"It was more than a joke, Marly, it was a tale that will go down in Hogwarts history!" Alice chortled.

"We still won the match, right?" she demanded, and was met with all-out laughter.

"We won all right!" Sara managed to choke out.

After Lily, Alice, and the rest of the girls quieted down a bit, Lily finally got around to explaining.

"Well, the game started out normally, as it always does, with James showing off, and-"

"In an unbiased way, please!" said Charlotte indignantly, seeing that she, as with most other girls in their year, younger, and even older, couldn't believe that Lily could withstand, and indeed, push off, the affections of the school heartthrob, James Potter.

"I'm just telling it like it is!" Lily protested.

"Back to the story, please," said Alice.

"_Anyways, _James was, cough, doing his job as Seeker, cough, and, a little into the match, James was about to catch the Snitch-"

"And doing a _wonderful _job at it!" Charlotte interrupted, swooning.

"-when, I did a simple little sticking charm here, a Nostris-flius there, and, _whoosh, _the Snitch was gone!" Lily finished, triumphantly.

"I still don't get it," Marlene said doubtfully.

"The nostril and sticking charms were done to the Snitch and-" Alice, gasping for breath, couldn't get any more words out, and the area once again erupted into giggles.

Marlene's eyes and mouth got bigger and rounder, until finally she could hold it in no longer and exploded into laughter.

"So _that's _why James was stuck in the Hospital Wing for hours!"

"That's why!"

Needless to say, the sixth-year Gryffindor girls all got detention the next day, for falling asleep in class.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: In case you didn't get the last bit (I'm very disappointed in you!) they stayed up all night, so they were tired, so they… ok, I didn't realize it was that complicated…**


	5. Abuse

**A/N: Disclaimer: if I were JKR, 'DISCLAIMER' wouldn't be in bold letters across the top of this chapter. End of story.**

* * *

Quiet. You could hear nothing but the steady drip, drip of James' owl's water bowl, which had had a hole in it for a while.

"Prongs, maybe you should stop chasing after her. That last thing must have been painful. Seriously. She's not worth the trouble!"

"Yes she is, Padfoot! You don't know what you're talking about. OK, actually, maybe you do, mate, but Regulus sticking a Snitch up your nose wasn't the same. OK, maybe it was, but _still_." James' feeble protests were made worse by the smirk that was slowly spreading across his face from the thought of that memory. He snickered.

Now it was Sirius's turn to be flustered. "Well, I, I-" he spluttered, and then finally gave up after spraying spittle all over Peter.

"Hey! Say it, don't spray it!"

"Shut up." Sirius said half-heartedly, throwing a pillow at Wormtail. James' bad mood had gotten them all in a funk.

Quiet again reined.

"Hey, guys, lets get out of here! Remus suddenly exclaimed. "Why don't we go down to the kitchens, or go flying, or pranking. _Anything_ to stop sulking!"

Sirius perked up. ''Well," he said slowly, "going flying _does_ sound pretty good right now…"

"That's the spirit!" Remus said, "C'mon, mate, it's nice and cool outside after the fog, and that new compass is _dying_ to be testes!" His forced exuberance cheered them all up.

"Yeah, and Sirius's new perm is just _asking_ to be messed up!" James snickered.

"Hey!" the Metamorphmagus cried, "I do NOT have a perm!! _My_ hair is naturally this way!"

"Yeah, it's been natural for a week!" Peter whispered to Remus.

They headed down to the pitch.

***

Sirius stopped short, causing the others, who were going single file, to run into him.

"Whu…?"

"Why'd ya stop, Padfo- oh." Peter trailed off.

Remus glanced around his best friends, and it made him wish he hadn't, for his worst fears were now confirmed. "Ooooh, no. Okay, James, change of plans, who wants to go to the Kitchens for a bit of… er, food." Moony finished, a bit lamely, at the suspicious look on his friend behind him's face.

James squinted distrustfully at the werewolf. "What is it, Lily?!" he asked, only half joking.

"Er…"

James pushed his friends, who had turned to form a sort of a barrier, mounted his broom, and twisted around in midair, without seeing what was on the Quidditch pitch.

He then, without looking up, started a lap around the field.

"OOOF!" cried two voices, one male, and one female.

Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot covered each others eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!" screamed the female voice, accompanied by several thumps.

Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot winced.

"Er…" came the other voice.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY FOR YOURSELF? 'ER'?" the higher voice laughed derisively.

Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot risked a glance upward.

They quickly looked back down, for the sight they beheld was not a pleasant one.

A red-headed figure was standing over a black haired one, smacking him with each word.

"YOU (thunk) ABSOLUTE (smack) FLEA-BITTEN (two thumps there) HORNED (here, Remus and Sirius exchanged horrified glances that both meant the same thing: 'How did she know?!) GIT!!!!" she added two more punches, grabbed her broom, and stalked off.

Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot rushed over to Prongs.

* * *

**A/N: Hee hee. That was fun. 'The Little Green Button and You.' Sounds like a therapy book. WHICH IS WHAT YOU'RE GONNA NEED IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Hospital Wing

**A/N: sorry that there's not much accomplished here, I was just kinda bored and randomly typed this up...**

-The day before-

"C'mon mate, we have to get you up to the Hospital Wing before you pass out!" was the last thing James Potter heard before he blacked out.

***

James woke up _extremely_ sore.

His body ached all over, and he felt bruises everywhere.

He decided to open his eyes, which hurt, too.

"Mate! You're awake! Just a mo, lemme call the others. Oi! Padfoot! Moony! Prongs's awake!"

Remus and Sirius walked over to James' hospital bed from where they had been standing by the window.

"Prongsie! You're awake! I'm thrilled!" said Sirius, totally un- sarcastic. Seriously. He actually sounded genuine!

"Hey James! Glad to see you up. How do you feel?" Moony inquired.

"Sore…" James groaned. He felt stiff and awful. He also couldn't remember a thing.

"What happened!? All I remember is Lily…" he groaned again. _Now_ he remembered…

"Er…"

None of the other three wanted to answer that. They shifted around guiltily.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! MY PATIENT NEEDS SLEEP!"

Enter Madam Pomfrey.

The able Marauders ran out of the room like Madam Pomfrey was after them.

Wait. She was.

James feigned sleep.

"Don't even try that with me, young man, I heard your voice among those others!"

James groaned, and this time, it had nothing to do with pain. They should've _muffliato_'d

it.

"…those boys, always up to some mischief or another…" Madam Pomfrey muttered under her breath, busying herself with her patients.

James fell back asleep with a smile on his face, for he had just thought of something.

***

Later that day, when he got back to his dormitory, he explained his idea to the Marauders.

* * *

**A/N: Little green button. 'nuff said.**

* * *


	7. Blackmail

**A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed, who are following, who added this to favs, etc. I'm going to try to answer all the reviews, but it will be at different intervals of chapters; I've been really busy! Anyways, for the past couple of chapters:**

**Bella 503- Glad you think so!**

**xMrsJamesPotterx- Thanks for doing that! I'll have to get around to changing it… hope you won!**

**Disclaimer: My initials are KLP, not JKR. Duh.**

* * *

Sitting in their dormitory, surrounded by red and gold striped pillows, James wasn't so sure about going through with what he had originally called a brilliant plan.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't go through with this, I don't know, it doesn't seem…" James felt sick to his stomach.

"Stop being so worry…y… worry-y… hey guys! I invented a new word!" Sirius's face lit up, and he started making up a song to go with his word, shaking his head to the beat of the song, and playing air guitar. "Stop being so- wooooooorry-y, bay-beh, stop being so wooooooooo-"

Mid 'worry-y', he was stopped by Remus. "Shut up, Padfoot."

"But-" his protests were cut short by the arrival of Peter.

"Guys- wait, what's wrong with Sirius? Never mind- Lily's in the Common room! It's now or never!"

"Lily?" James immediately perked up when he heard the love of his life's name. "Lily?"

"Stop drooling Prongs, and grab the photo. We- er, you, have work to do!"

***

Lily was sitting in the common room, laughing with her friends about the latest article in Witch Weekly, when she heard her name being whispered.

"Psst. Lily."

Glancing around, she realized that the sound was coming from none other than James Potter's bruised, battered features. First smirking at his black and blue face, she then whipped out her wand and pointed it at her one-sided rival's shirt, saying,

"Potter. If you want a matching eye, feel free to come over here and-"

"No!" he quickly said, "I, uh, just want to talk to you about, uh… Quidditch. Yeah, Quidditch!"

Still looking suspicious, she set down the magazine, whispered something to her friends, and stood up, brushing crumbs off her jeans from a leftover pumpkin pasty.

"What is it, Potter?" she hissed, her eyebrows lowered in a mistrustful stare.

He smiled easily. The worst part was over. Now, he could put on the charm.

"Actually, this isn't about Quidditch, dear Lily."

"How did I guess it," she said sarcastically, "and you can not possibly be under the impression that you are allowed to actually call me by my first name, Potter."

"Lily-flower-"

"Potter." She snarled maliciously, "I told you, if-"

"N-never mind, Evans," he said, slipping a bit, "I got you a present!"

"Greeeeeat. Just what I always wanted, a present from yo-"

"Just open it," he said, with his signature cheesy grin that no matter how often he did it, always seemed to make the girls (excluding Lily) sigh. He thrusted a package towards her.

Taking the light, flimsy parcel, she opened it, and the worst scowl he had ever seen spread across her face, that had turned bright red from anger. "WHAT IS THIS?! She screeched, "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!" The common room fell silent.

Sirius, seeing the need, quickly threw out there, "Nothing to see here, Lions, back to the work, pip pip!"

The Gryffindors turned back to what ever they were doing before. Darn, it was normally so fun for the boys to watch Lily blow up at James, and the girls would simmer with envy watching his attentions towards her.

The present was a photo, a moving wizarding photo. But not just any photo.

"Quiet down, my dear Lily-flower, you don't want this to fall into the wrong hands, would you?"

Quieting down a bit, but with just as much malice, she seethed "How did you get this?! I- this could ruin my record- I- this can't- HOW DID YOU GET THIS?!"

"Oh, with the right tools, you can get anything. However, this need never get made public. If a little affection was shown to the right people…"

"Never, Potter." She said, and if words were bullets, she could've pierced through the strongest armor.

"Okay, then, I guess I can just go let it acci-dent-ally slip to Professor McGonagall… " he enunciated each syllable, making it draw out.

"What do I have to do?" each word came out painfully.

"Just a little bit of fondness shown throughout each day… maybe sitting by me during class… a little hand-holding…"

"Snogging…" Peter put in, grinning.

"NO!" came the word from three different sources, Lily, Remus, and Sirius, and so did a slap, glare, and horrified look, respectively.

"Just a suggestion." Peter said indignantly, rubbing the back of his head, "Ouch, Evans, that hurt…"

"It should've," came the short reply.

Lily's face, so furious and malicious before, turned into narrowed eyes, and a glare so piercing it would've melted gold.

"Fine." The word came out.

Lily stalked off.

***

The Marauders went off to celebrate their victory. Turning the corner, they stopped in front of a painting of a fruit bowl. Tickling the pear, they stepped inside the portrait hole.

They found themselves surrounded by house-elves, and ordered all the food they could possibly eat and more.

They relaxed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, sorry if it got a bit rough, I'm kind of out of it today. Anyways, REVIEW!!!!, and thanks to all those who already did!**


End file.
